Game On
by discloseddesire
Summary: Kurt turns Blaine on. Blaine turns Kurt on. The result of this is as you can imagine. SMUT :D


**So this is just a Klaine sex riot really. Sorry for typos and things, it's late and I'm tired :) I own nothing but the mental image of Kurt and Blaine in bed. Enjoy :D**

**Game On**

Blaine pulled up to the front of Kurt's house and stopped the engine as he glanced to his boyfriend's window at the front of the house grabbing his morning coffee from the holder and placing Kurt's order into the passenger seats drink holder.

He could see a slight movement through the window and wondered what fabulous outfit Kurt was constructing for the day ahead at McKinley.

Even since the two started dating six months ago Blaine had been the happiest he could remember ever being.

It seemed that everything was falling into place for him. His mother and father, though the later had some initial trouble, fully accepted him as the out and proud confident boy he was. Blaine had finally put right his decision years ago to run from his high school bullies and joined McKinley High to be closer to Kurt and get out of the safety of private school. Whilst Blaine constantly missed Wes and David, and though he never thought he'd say it, the pranks of Nick and Jeff, it was enough to see them at weekends so he could be with Kurt throughout the week.

And be with Kurt he did.

Blaine promised Kurt he would never push him to do anything he didn't want to because he prided himself on being the dapper gentleman he was. But after a month of nothing more than making out (fully clothed, Blaine recalled with some reminiscent frustration), Kurt had had enough of Blaine's gentlemanly manners and had begun his mission to seduce Blaine into bed with him.

Kurt started with tighter clothing, wearing his signature skinny jeans which hugged his curves in all the right places and left nothing to Blaine's imagination.

Accompanying this fashion choice with regular flirty glances and Kurt soon had Blaine right where he wanted him, poised at his prepared entrance and about to make love to him for the first time.

After the first time, Blaine simply could not get enough. Kurt appeared innocent and pure, but Blaine knew that beneath that flawless skin and perfectly styled hair was a seductive sex fiend.

The two's sexual escapades were legendary amongst the glee club, Santana regularly complemented the boys on their wild sex life as Kurt and Blaine arrived to class five minutes late and sporting rosy cheeks, swollen lips and hair that had clearly just had the others hands in them as they got each other off in an empty classroom between classes.

Blaine was broken out of his reverie by the sound of the passenger door opening and Kurt's melodic voice greeting him.

"Good morning baby, thank you for the coffee", Kurt leaned over and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, lingering with his lips close to Blaine's skin, smooth from his morning shave. Kurt grazed his lips across Blaine's cheek and spoke directly into Blaine's ear his lips pressing teasingly again Blaine's skin, "Do you like my new jeans?"

As Kurt moved back from Blaine he took his coffee and began to drink from the cup.

If Blaine wasn't turned on by his trip down memory lane, then he was when he looked across at Kurt and trailed his eyes down his lover's body.

Kurt had his pristine hair done slightly different to normal. Rather than the usual neat hair smoothly held back from his face using copious amounts of hairspray, his hair was less than immaculate, with bits sticking up and looking as though he had just run his hand backwards through his hair, though Blaine guessed it took the same amount of time to create this 'just finished having sex with my boyfriend' look.

Blaine followed Kurt's profile down to his pretty eyes which were framed with long eyelashes that fluttered shut when he blinked and... was that a hint of eyeliner? Blaine shifted in his seat as he took in Kurt's sultry look which stubbornly stayed forward out of the front window of the car. Kurt brought the coffee cup back up to his lips and slowly took a mouthful of the hot liquid. Blaine watched his Adam's apple bop up and down as the liquid ran down his throat. As Kurt took the cup from his lips his tongue darted out to wet his lips a little and draw in the flavour of coffee from his lips.

Blaine watched this with fascination as his mind pondered what other things Kurt could be doing with his, what he knew to be, fabulously talented tongue.

Kurt's head turned and he crooked an eyebrow at Blaine in expectation. Blaine was desperately trying to calm himself down as he was already semi hard due to Kurt's little show with the coffee. Being on the receiving end of Kurt's expectant look, he tried to recall if he had been asked a question. Right, Blaine thought, he asked me about his jeans.

Quickly glancing at the black shirt which gave Blaine a clear view of Kurt's pale chest and a dusting of light hairs due to several open buttons, Blaine's eyes moved down to Kurt's legs ready to give him a positive response knowing that anything less than a praising answer would result in an angry Kurt and no sex for Blaine.

Blaine's prepared response stuck in his throat as he looked at Kurt's new jeans. Blaine wondered for a second how Kurt even got in them as he gazed down Kurt's long legs before shaking his head and considering much more important things.

The jeans were tight. Tighter than tight. And from what Blaine could tell, Kurt was excited as well.

"Well..." Kurt asked Blaine with a slight smirk on his pink lips as he took in Blaine's face whose jaw had literally dropped and was staring unashamedly at Kurt's crotch.

"They're... um... you look..." Blaine coughed to clear his throat and reached over to touch Kurt.

"No touching me, baby" Kurt interrupted as he stopping Blaine's hand touching him and reached over to Blaine to rub him through his own trousers.

"Wow Blaine, you really like the jeans huh?" Kurt laughed lightly as he rested his hand on Blaine's hardening dick and began to slowly massage him through the rough denim.

"Ugh" Blaine moaned out as Kurt's talented hands rubbed him until he was as hard as he could be.

"Oh, would you look at the time. We only have 15 minutes to get to school, we better get going honey." Kurt withdrew his hand from Blaine's lap and sat back in his seat reaching over to turn the car radio on and looking out the window.

Blaine stared at him in disbelief. "What? You can't leave me like this Kurt!"

"I'm afraid so Blaine, I have French first and you know how much Miss Lowe hates it when you're late." Kurt said, the suppressed smirk on his face coming through in his words.

Blaine groaned loudly and pressed his foot down on the accelerator. "If we die, because I'm horny, this is going to be your fault. You only have yourself to blame." Blaine said as he stopped at a red light.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's words and reached over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry baby, it's only seven hours until schools over."

Blaine's head hit the steering wheel as he groaned in frustration. Kurt laughed at Blaine's actions which he proudly knew were from his actions.

"The light's changed to green Blaine" Blaine glanced from under his arm at Kurt, amazed at his self control and sat back in his seat.

"If I don't die in a lust fuelled car accident, I might die because I have combusted! Due to sexual frustration! Because my boyfriend makes me want him and then won't let me have him!" Blaine cried at Kurt as the car began to move forward again.

Kurt chuckled deeply and leaned over to Blaine placing one hand on Blaine's closest shoulder and the other on his furthest thigh. In his final act of seduction before they arrived at school, he breathed into Blaine's ear his breath ghosting over Blaine's skin. "I'll make it up to you later I promise" he whispered as he leaned back into his seat trailing his hand over the bulge in Blaine's trousers and applying just enough pressure for Blaine to thrust slightly up into the air where Kurt's hand had just been.

Oh that's how it's going to be today is it? Blaine thought in frustration. Well, game on.

**XOXOX**

Blaine was walking out of his first period class when he looked up to see Kurt leaning against the wall with one leg bent behind him and his arms folded against his chest. His shirt rolled up to the elbows, Blaine admired Kurt's lean arms and remembered just how strong those muscles could be, recalling a few nights previous when Kurt had held his body up braced against the sofa arm as Blaine pounded mercilessly into him in the middle of the living room having not been able to wait to get up to Kurt's bedroom and bringing Kurt to a quick climax so as not to get caught by Burt.

Kurt hitched his satchel up further onto his shoulder and smiled at Blaine innocently as Blaine moved towards him.

Well, prowled towards him would be a better explanation of the way Blaine was approaching him.

Kurt felt like Blaine's prey as he took in his boyfriend's wild curls and darkening eyes, all the other students in the hallways disappearing to Kurt as he only had eyes for his predatory boyfriend.

Blaine slowly approached Kurt and stopped with one leg either side of Kurt's bent knee and his hands on the wall either side of Kurt's head trapping his body.

Blaine leaned into Kurt and used his shorter height to nestle his face into the crook of Kurt's neck. A thought registered at the back of Kurt's mind that they should probably stop this, or at least take it elsewhere because the McKinley High corridor really wasn't the best place for a hot make out session.

But Blaine had no intention of stopping as he used his nose to trail a pattern over the smooth skin of Kurt's long and delicate neck and placed a series of feather light kisses down his neck.

Stopping at the collarbone, Blaine began to harshly kiss at the same spot and then suck at Kurt's skin.

A deep groan rose from Kurt's chest and he gripped at Blaine's arms resting either side of his head.

Blaine allowed himself a smirk of enjoyment hearing the noises that were coming from his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine moved his lips away from the developing hickey and looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "Only I get to make you moan and groan like this." Kissing a trail of kisses along his cheeks Blaine whispered into Kurt's left ear "All" and then retracing his steps and slowly moving to Kurt's right ear, "Mine".

Kurt was unable to tease Blaine back and could not get any words out, settling on nudging his knee in between Blaine's legs up and rubbing against Blaine's clothed cock.

Unwilling to give Kurt any power in the situation, Blaine stepped back from Kurt's body losing all contact except one hand which he slid down Kurt's arms and connected with Kurt's fingers.

Turning away from Kurt and giving his hand a tug, he shot a glance over his shoulder raising a triangular eyebrow at his speechless lover and lowering his voice knowing it caused a stirring low in Kurt's stomach, "We've got ten minutes until next class, aren't you _coming_?"

Kurt could do nothing but trail behind Blaine as he led them into an empty classroom opening the door and glancing in to make sure the room was vacated.

With one last pull Blaine had Kurt fully in the room and wasted no time in slamming Kurt back against the door in one swift motion closing the door in the process.

Mimicking the position from the corridor, Blaine trapped Kurt in his arms and legs and growled at Kurt. "God your little performance earlier Kurt, you are so goddamn _sexy, _you turn me on so much. You get into my car with those _jeans_ that are so _fucking_ tight it should be illegal and I want nothing more than to fuck you and then you don't let me because you are such a little _tease_. Everyone in this school thinks you're a perfect little innocent boy but they don't know Kurt. They haven't seen that glint in your eye when you know that you're turning me on. And they haven't seen the way you look up at me through your eyelashes just before you swallow my dick whole and they don't know the noises you make as you cum and the way you toss your head from side to side when I'm fucking you because it's too much for you to take. Well they aren't ever going to see those things Kurt because you're all mine and no one else is ever going to get to touch you the way I do, are they?" Blaine's eyes were blazing as he held eye contact waiting for Kurt's answer.

Kurt was panting against Blaine's lips, "No Blaine, I'm all yours, no one else's" he replied breathlessly wanting nothing more than to connect their lips but stuck in his position.

Blaine moved his hands from against the door and stepped back slightly from Kurt. Never losing eye contact with Kurt, he placed his hands on Kurt's hips and followed the path of his belt stopping when his hands met in the middle. Moving his hands down slowly he felt the material of Kurt's jeans stretched against Kurt's skin, he undid Kurt's zip and pulled open the tight material. Reaching his hands into his boxers he pulled out Kurt's hard dick Kurt gasping as the cold air hit the sensitive skin of his cock.

Blaine got down to his knees one hand gripping Kurt's cock and the other coming up giving Kurt an obvious display of him checking his watch.

"Blaine... please... I need you..." Kurt was panting and thrusting his hips forward to create friction from Blaine's stationary hand wrapped around his dick.

Blaine looked down at his watch. "Oh but baby, I have to get to English in a minute."

Blaine looked up at Kurt one more time before looking at Kurt's solid member in front of him. It really was a work of art he thought briefly to himself, before remembering that he wasn't here to worship his boyfriend but in fact get him back for his teasing earlier.

He moved his mouth closer to Kurt's cock stopping at the bass and planting a light kiss on the underside. Hearing Kurt's breath hitch, he stuck his tongue out of his mouth and licked a slow, solid stroke from the bass of Kurt's cock to the tip.

Kurt gasped out above him, "Blaine!" he yelled at the hot, wet sensation of Blaine's tongue, his hands flying to Blaine's curly hair attempting to hold him in place.

Blaine captured Kurt's arms mid journey and getting back to his feet he held Kurt's hands above his head. Blaine leaned into Kurt's face and pressed a passionate but brief kiss to Kurt's lips. Pulling back he moved Kurt from against the door and with his hand on the door handle he turned back to Kurt.

Standing there looking completely dishevelled, hair a mess, face flushed, a fresh purpling bruise on his neck and his solid dick sticking up from his open trousers, Blaine smirked at him and right before leaving Kurt standing in the classroom announced to him, "payback's a bitch baby, have fun fitting your hard on back in those jeans".

**XOXOX**

Lunchtime came and both boys were significantly more irritable than they were when they first woke up.

Blaine was eating his lunch sat next to Santana who was talking animatedly to Puck across from her about the best way to give head. Blaine was trying his best to ignore this topic of conversation as he really didn't need any reminders about the best forms of sex right now. Blaine had not been able to get the image of Kurt standing flustered in that classroom out of his head. He almost felt bad about it. Almost.

So when Kurt innocently took his seat across from Blaine and spoke a small hello to the table before tucking into his salad Blaine was immediately suspicious of Kurt's lack of foot rubbing under the table and innuendo. The usual activities in the school cafeteria.

Fifteen minutes passed and Blaine thought Kurt had given up on his mission to cause Blaine to come his pants when Kurt suddenly stood up and announced to the table he was going to get dessert.

Well that was odd, Blaine thought, Kurt never gets anything sweet. Whenever Blaine suggested it Kurt would without fail give him a lecture about the amount of sugar and fat in those foods and did Blaine want him to die an early death due to heart failure or obesity?

Blaine turned to his left to see what Mike and Tina were talking about.

"Tina, are you sure we can't start an Asian club?"

"Yes Mike" Tina sighed, clearly exasperated by her boyfriend's insistence, "what would that even be? What would we do?"

"Celebrate our awesomeness. Blaine, back me up here man. We should have an Asian club shouldn't we?"

"Umm..." Blaine began not really seeing the point of such a club.

"Mike, Blaine isn't even Asian. Why would he agree to your stupid idea?"

"Actually I'm half Filipino" Blaine pointed out.

Mike stopped with a forkful of food lingering in the air. "Oh my god. How did I not know that? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know it was relevant..." Blaine trailed off as he noticed Kurt sitting back down opposite him with a smirk, and Blaine immediately knew he was in trouble looking at what Kurt held.

"See Tina! We already have 3 members!" Blaine vaguely heard Mike shout from his left though he forgot the ridiculous conversation happening next to him as he watched Kurt lift a red Popsicle to his lips and begin to lick the treat looking anywhere but at Blaine.

Ok so maybe Kurt hadn't stopped trying to kill Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were glue to the scene in front of him watching Kurt's lips turn redder and redder as the Popsicle dyed them redder than they normally were.

Blaine's dick was already stirring in his pants not needing much stimulation because of Kurt's denial to touch him this morning and seeing Kurt so turned on earlier in that classroom.

Kurt finally made eye contact with Blaine but didn't stop his ministrations on the Popsicle.

A drop of red liquid made its way down Kurt's skin as the wet heat of his mouth started to melt the lolly. Darting his tongue out to catch the drop, Blaine caught a glimpse of how red his tongue was.

Blaine let out a deep groan as Kurt slipped the Popsicle further and further down his throat practically deep throating the treat.

Huh, Blaine thought, I never guessed I would be jealous of food.

Santana and Puck, having heard Blaine's groan, looked over at the two boys.

Kurt was still sucking on the Popsicle not relenting at all, just continuously sliding it in and out of his mouth and sending a smouldering look across the table to Blaine. Said boy was simply staring at Kurt, an evident bulge in his trousers and his breath coming significantly quicker than usual.

"Um..." Puck started, "... guys?"

Santana let out a laugh, "Well Puck, looks like Kurt's giving us a practical demonstration on the best technique."

Santana quickly stopped laughing as she continued to watch Kurt's mouth.

"Dude that's actually really hot" Puck spoke out loud, glancing across to Santana whose cheeks looked a little flushed as she readjusted in her seat.

"Stop watching my boyfriend blow a Popsicle. Only I get to do this." Blaine told Puck and Santana without once taking his eyes off Kurt.

Santana exclaimed breathily "Blaine how can we not? It's making me hot. I feel sorry for you having to watch that mouth go to waste on a snack when you've already experienced Kurt's dirty little mouth on your own dick."

"Not helping." Blaine replied growing harder than he already was imagining Kurt's lips around him.

In the amount of time it had taken for the three to have this conversation, Kurt had licked right down to the stick smacking his lips together and letting out a satisfied noise as he announced to the table, "mm cherry. My favourite flavour."

Kurt stood up putting his bag on one shoulder and pushing his chair in with his leg. "Well guys it's about time for class I think."

He walked around the table towards Blaine who turned his body to follow him not wanting to stop looking at his boyfriend.

Kurt leaned down so that he was face to face with Blaine and gave him a hot kiss thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth allowing to him to taste the cherry, and pressing down on Blaine's erection quickly before moving away an inch, not touching Blaine at all but remaining close.

Kurt moved his head to the side and spoke to Blaine before turning on the spot and walking out the hall, swinging his hips slightly as he went.

"I believe that's 2-1 to me."

**XOXOX**

Blaine was frustrated.

He almost didn't want to go to Glee because that is where Kurt would be and Blaine really couldn't take being turned on for a third time and not getting some kind of release.

So it was with some trepidation that Blaine entered the choir room two minutes before class started.

Blaine's eyes immediately sought out Kurt's, because even though he was an infuriating tease, he still loved him.

Blaine spotted Kurt sat on the far left of the top bench and pushed a hand through his hair as he awaited more frustration.

Because Kurt was sat down reading the latest copy of vogue flicking through the pages eyeing up this seasons trends.

With his legs spread wide open.

Blaine considered his options. He could sit away from Kurt and try to ignore him but that would only upset Kurt. It was hard to believe with his recent actions, but Kurt could still be self-conscious.

He could go and sit with Kurt and ignore his position. Try to have a normal lesson and forget about everything that had happened today. But that option was quickly disregarded as Kurt trailed his hand down over his crotch to 'itch' his thigh.

Ok, Blaine thought, so he was going to have to up his game if we wanted to get out of this lesson with dry pants and Kurt still speaking to him.

Instead of going over to sit down, Blaine intercepted Mr Schue who had just entered the room and quietly asked if it would be ok for him to perform a song he had been working on. Mr Schue nodded and told Blaine he could sing after he made some announcements.

Blaine walked over to Brittany and Santana and asked if he could borrow their dancing skills for a song he was about to perform. The girls agreed but told Blaine they wouldn't be able to create a routine at such short notice.

"Don't worry about a routine. Just go with the music." He told them before going to sit by Kurt and resting a hand on his knee. Play it cool Blaine, he thought, you're about to make it even.

Mr Schue got the attention of everyone in the class and made the announcement, "OK guys, we need to discuss songs for nationals but before we do, Blaine says he wants to perform something he's been working on."

Well, not exactly working on, Blaine thought. It was just lucky Rod Stewart wrote such useful songs.

Blaine walked up to the centre of the room flanked by Brittany and Santana and nodded at the band to start playing.

Santana let out a laugh as she recognised the introduction of the song and began to sway her hips along with Santana, looking over at Blaine as he began to sing.

"_Sugar, Sugar..."_

Kurt, who had looked up from his magazine when Mr Schue announced Blaine was going to perform, listened to Blaine's flawless voice sounding entirely of sex and watched as he began to move his hips and circle Brittany and Santana who were dancing along to the song.

According to Kurt, and all the females in the room, at that moment Blaine was the epitome of sexy. The way his deep voice sang the words _did_ things to Kurt. And with his sleeves rolled up and some buttons undone, he looked irresistible.

When he got to the chorus, Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and sang directly to him.

"_If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know. If you really want me, just reach out and touch me, come on honey tell me so"_

As Blaine finished the chorus he let out a little laugh and jumped onto the lowest bench.

"_Tell me so baby"_

Sam, who was feeling slightly awkward about the whole situation, leaned over to Finn who was looking shell shocked as Blaine seduced his brother through song, and enquired, "Why does he always jump on the furniture...?

Kurt, whose mouth had become dry due to his jaw hanging slightly open, moved his legs together and crossed them regretting his earlier position and its showcase of the bulge in his pants.

"_Oh come on honey, let's spend the night together"_

Yes. Yes please thought Kurt as he sat still mesmerized by Blaine's movement and voice.

"_Relax baby now we're all alone"_

Oh my god I cannot wait to be alone with you Kurt said to himself watching Blaine's hand slide down his body enticing Kurt.

Blaine finished the song with Santana and Brittany either side of him, all three of them panting as a result of their energetic dancing.

The girls of the glee club stood up on their feet clapping excitedly, all a little flushed from the performance, whilst Puck complemented the two girls on their moves, quickly cutting his praise short as Lauren punched him on the arm.

Mr Schue cleared his throat and resumed his place at the front of the class, "Um well... thanks guys. I'm not sure if that will be... appropriate for nationals though..." he said looking a little disturbed at what had just happened.

"Oh no worries Mr Schue, it was just a little something I wanted to perform today." Blaine called over his shoulder as he walked over to Kurt and climbed up to sit next to Kurt.

"So, what did you think?" Blaine asked Kurt as he looked over at him.

Kurt slowly turned to look at Blaine and took in his appearance with his curly hair even more messy than usual and a sheen of sweat covering his face.

Kurt quickly glanced around the room making sure everyone was, or at least pretending to, listen to what Mr Schue was saying.

When he was sure no one was paying attention to them in the corner, except Santana, who was expectantly waiting for Kurt's reaction to Blaine's performance, Kurt reached a hand around to the back of Blaine's head, grabbed a handful of curls and pulled Blaine's head to his.

The two exchanged a heated kiss battling with their tongues for dominance and grabbing as much of the other as they could.

Blaine was gripping Kurt's shirt pulling his chest flush against his own with one hand, with the other on Kurt's cheek holding his face close to him. Kurt's hand that wasn't in Blaine's hair was desperately running over the back of Blaine's neck trying to remove any space between the two of them.

Blaine realised they were still in class and tried to slow down the make out session which had somewhat spiralled out of control, but as Blaine pulled his tongue back into his own mouth, Kurt took this as an opportunity to dominate Blaine's mouth.

Blaine moved his head completely away from Kurt and when he was sure Kurt could be trusted not to kiss him again, rested his forehead against Kurt's. "Kurt," Blaine panted quietly so no one would hear him, "we need to stop before I jump you in the middle of Glee class." As Blaine finished speaking Kurt let out a small whimper clearly upset by Blaine's change of attitude.

"But Blaine... I want you so badly..." Kurt whined and attempted to rub Blaine through his jeans.

"No Kurt." Blaine decided he was going to have to be the responsible one here, the one with standards. Standards which included not having sex in front of your classmates. "I promise you when we get back to yours, I will make you come. Multiple times if you're lucky. But until then you have to promise not to touch me because I only have so much self control." Just as he said this Kurt made another attempt at getting his hand down Blaine's jeans. "And you are not making this easy for me." He told Kurt as he stopped his hand mid reach and brought it down to rest on Kurt's lap. "Promise?" He asked Kurt, feeling like a parent taking care of his child. Except no, not like a parent taking care of a child, because he was going to fuck Kurt very hard when they got back to Kurt's.

"Ok I promise" Kurt replied with a smile before moving his gaze to the clock so that he could stare at it, counting down the minutes until the end of class. Until he could drive home. Until he could have Blaine inside of him.

**XOXOX**

After a very quiet drive home, the two boys busy anticipating what was about to happen, Kurt pulled into his drive seeing Finn's parked car.

Kurt and Blaine both got out of the car and walked up the short path to the front door keeping quite a large distance between them, not trusting each other to hold on until they were indoors.

As Kurt opened the door he saw Finn just about to take his shoes off hanging his jacket on the coat hooks.

"Finn?" Kurt said to get the boy's attention.

"What's up guys?"

"You need to leave the house right now."

Finn turned around, and taking in the expressions' on their faces swiftly picked his jacket up and slid his arms back through the sleeves.

Finn might be considered slow when it comes to some things, but he had witnessed that look so many times he knew what it meant. Kurt and Blaine were about to have very loud sex. And that was not something Finn needed to hear. Again.

Kurt and Blaine were stood on opposite sides of the wall as Finn walked through the middle of them to go back out to his car.

The two boys stood where they were looking towards the door, listening to the sound of Finn's engine coming to life and then the car moving out of the drive.

When they couldn't hear the car anymore, Blaine looked over at Kurt and Kurt's eyes found Blaine's.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds; before Blaine pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and in four strides reached Kurt.

Kurt had his back up against the wall and looked at Blaine, standing an inch away from him.

Ah ever the gentleman thought Kurt, as he realised Blaine was making sure Kurt was ok with this.

Kurt rolled his eyes slightly and took a hold of Blaine's collar, one hand on each side.

With one final pull he slammed Blaine's face against his, a day's worth of sexual tension being poured into the heated kiss.

The two were in a frenzy as their hands tried to touch as much of the other as they could whilst keeping their mouths glued together.

Blaine thrust his hips into Kurt who responded by letting out the most obscene moan Blaine had ever heard made him make.

Kurt's hands dived to Blaine's pants undoing the button and zip and beginning to rub Blaine fiercely, revelling in the rumble that rose deep down in Blaine and was caught in Kurt's mouth.

Normally at this point Blaine would remove Kurt's hands from his pants believing Kurt deserved more pleasure but Blaine was too far gone and unable to stop Kurt.

"Stairs..." Kurt moaned at Blaine wanting to get to his bedroom as quickly as possible because this was in danger of ending right here if this carried on.

Blaine pulled Kurt away from the wall and pushed him towards the stairs thankful that he knew the house so well and thus not causing Kurt to hit anything on the way.

When Kurt felt the first step behind his feet he stepped onto it tilting Blaine's face up so that he would not loose contact. Kurt was probing Blaine's mouth with his tongue and the extra height advantage allowed him to explore every bit of Blaine's mouth loving the taste of his boyfriend.

Kurt stepped up another step and pulled Blaine onto the first with his shirt, this process carrying on until halfway up the stairs when Blaine's cock decided to overpower his brain and get what it wanted.

Blaine stepped up onto the step Kurt was on and pushed him against the wall knocking a picture of a baby Kurt hanging on the wall askew. With Blaine on the same level as Kurt he was able to thrust continuously into Kurt who was practically writhing against the wall completely overcome with _want._

"Oh God Blaine... now..." Kurt was unable to form a sentence expressing just how much he needed the other boy.

Blaine moved up another step and climbed the final steps two at a time pulling Kurt along behind him not stopping until he had reached Kurt's bedroom _finally_ and had Kurt pressed up against the door.

Blaine fell to his knees in front of Kurt and pulled down the zipper of the jeans which started this all until they were pooled at Kurt's feet.

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his lashes and instructed him; "Take your shirt off Kurt"; watching as Kurt's shaking fingers undid the buttons as quickly as possible. Once Kurt had tossed his shirt somewhere to the side, Blaine tugged his boxers down and took Kurt into his mouth in one go.

"OH GOD" Kurt shouted out as his hips of their own accord jerked into Blaine's mouth pulling back only when hearing Blaine choke slightly.

Blaine's hands were running up and down the bass of Kurt's cock as he sucked the top desperately loving the feeling of having Kurt hard and in his mouth. Kurt tasted of coffee and cherries and _man _and Blaine was sucking him like he needed to in order to survive.

"Blaine... I'm so close... if you don't stop now... ugh ...I'm going to come..."

Blaine definitely didn't stop, in fact he sucked harder with his cheeks hollowed out, and moaned around Kurt's cock.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted as his entire body jerked, shooting his load straight into Blaine's accepting mouth, some dribbling out his mouth and down his chin.

Kurt's eyes fell close and his head fell back to hit the door with a loud bang.

After a minute, Kurt looked back down at Blaine who was still kneeling upright on the floor and was dragging his index finger over his neck and sucking off the come that had overflowed from his mouth.

Kurt groaned at him, "That is so hot...you are so hot." Kurt's eyes didn't leave Blaine's finger as he watched him once again suck it into his mouth and wrap his tongue around it making sure to get everything Kurt had for him.

Blaine let his finger leave his mouth with a pop and moved to stand up. He lifted his shirt over his head and stepped out of his trousers, pulling down his boxers afterwards so that his rock hard cock sprung up hitting his stomach.

Blaine approached Kurt who was still slumped against the door and put his hands around his waist. "Wrap your legs around me baby", he told Kurt knowing that his brain wasn't functioning to the best of its ability in his post orgasmic haze.

Kurt lifted his legs around Blaine who picked Kurt up and walked the short distance to his bed lying Kurt on top of the blanket and staring at the beauty in front of him.

Blaine trailed a hand down his body and began to stroke himself as he stared at Kurt who was looking right back at Blaine.

The sight of Blaine jacking himself off caused Kurt's dick to twitch making a valiant effort at becoming hard again after coming not five minutes ago.

Blaine walked over to Kurt's bedside draw taking out a condom and searching around for a bottle of lube. Upon finding the bottle he checked the label, "Would you look at that? Cherry flavour." Blaine moved back to the end of the bed and tossed the items next to Kurt standing in between his splayed legs. He took a hold of Kurt's feet and pushed them up so that his legs were bent at the knee and he was completely exposed to Blaine.

Blaine crawled onto the bed and opened up the lube spreading some of the cool liquid on three of his fingers. Every time Blaine put a finger in Kurt it amazed him how he tight he was, the muscles clenched down on is fingers as he began to slowly thrust in and out. As he was doing this, he watched Kurt's cock stiffen again, amazed at Kurt's insatiable body.

"More..." Kurt whispered from above him. Blaine responded and thrust another finger into Kurt's tight hole scissoring and stretching him ready for his dick, which Blaine noted was _painfully _hard by this point. Blaine crooked his fingers with practiced ease and circled the little nub inside Kurt that cause sparks of pleasure to fly around his body. Entering his third finger, he started to fuck Kurt with his hand marvelling in the sounds of pleasure coming from Kurt.

Blaine pulled his hand out and sat back on his knees to roll the condom on and spread lube over his dick. Lining himself up at Kurt's hole, he moved so he was lying directly over Kurt and used his hand to guide his dick into Kurt's hot heat.

Blaine carefully slid in until he was fully sheathed and waited until Kurt nodded at him to move.

When Kurt responded, Blaine went wild. He remembered everything that had happened today, the ridiculously tight trousers and Kurt's oral sex demonstration on a Popsicle, and thrust deeper and harder into Kurt than he ever had before.

Blaine was giving Kurt everything he had but it wasn't enough for him and after minutes of thrusting from above him, Blaine slid out of Kurt and pulled him to the end of the bed.

"Bend over" Blaine said to Kurt watching the curve of Kurt's ass as he completely exposed himself to Blaine.

Blaine entered Kurt again and hammered into his wide hole repeatedly.

Both boys were grunting and shouting out words of satisfaction as Blaine made good on his promise to fuck Kurt _hard_. Kurt's bed was banging against the wall and when Blaine reached his hand around to tug at Kurt's cock he exploded and shot his seed everywhere hitting his chest and dripping onto the blanket.

Blaine brought his hand back around to grip tightly on Kurt's hips, sure to leave bruises when he was finished and pummelled Kurt's hole. His entire body tensed before he quivered and came buried as far into Kurt as possible.

Blaine slumped forward and rolled to the side lying on his back next to Kurt who was face down in his bed cover.

Minutes of silence passed in the room with nothing but heavy breathing and Kurt finally regained control of his body managing to roll over so that he was on his side facing Blaine.

"Think you can move?" Kurt asked Blaine as he planted little kisses up Blaine's arm and shoulder.

"Probably not" Blaine replied not sure whether he would ever be able to do anything ever again.

Kurt let out a small laugh, "come on sweetheart, get under the covers with me."

Blaine could not refuse that offer if he tried and pushed himself up the bed before sliding back down the covers next to Kurt.

Blaine rolled over onto his side and simply stared at Kurt who was looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" he asked Blaine, turning to face him.

"I love you, you know."

"I know you do" he replied with a smile, "lucky because I love you too."

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes revelling in the look of love he was receiving and then rolled over to face the other side. "Spoon me" he said and lifted his arm so Blaine could slip an arm round his middle. When Blaine was fully wrapped around Kurt he lifted Blaine's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, then rested his head next to Blaine's hand.

"... I can't believe you left me with my trousers down in the middle of a school classroom" Kurt scolded Blaine, finally able to see the day's events clearly now he wasn't so frustrated.

Blaine laughed, "Well I can't believe you deep throated your dessert in the school cafeteria" he replied thinking back to Kurt's lunch.

"Truce?" Kurt offered, stroking his fingers along Blaine's hands.

"Truce" Blaine agreed letting his eyes drift close, exhaustion spreading through his body.

Right before he drifted off he swore he heard Kurt add, "I'm going to wear those jeans again tomorrow though."


End file.
